Hoshi no Negima
by The Pink Kirby Ribbon
Summary: In a strange twist of events, Negi and the class of 3-A discover that a creature has found his way to Mahora Acadamy, Kirby! Negi and 3-A must decide to either help or prevent him from reaching home! .:Negi's half of the story:. Anime X-over KirbyxNegima


-1**Disclaimer: Hello everyone, I have brought a strange story, but it was a good idea at the time. (So don't blame me…) Anywho, please enjoy yourself with my story. I do not own Negima, Kirby, or anything else **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Stars do not mix well **_

Mahora Academy, A massive school from elementary to college bustling with students and teachers back and forth. It's the blood of the school that keeps everything alive. This rush of students is not strange; it is the same routine everyday. Only special events cause the uproar among the students. But among the Mahora family is one different young man, Negi Springfield.

For Negi it was strange coming in, but he has found himself at an awkward position than the rest. The fact that he is a 10-year-old teacher, and working forward to be a Wizard baffles students who know who he really is. A few students know who he really is such as Asuna Kagurazaka. She was the first to know and was made into a partner by a Pactio. Other students know as well such as Nodoka Miyazaki, Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaka and more.

Negi has fought back many that had threatened him or his students. He knows that Mahora will not be safe forever. Thanks to the help of Konoemon, Negi knows what his true goals are. As Negi teaches his students in the morning, he is aware of many things that he has to do through out the entire day in order to keep up with expectations.

Negi wakes early in the morning one day, training to the best of his abilities. He is very curious of everything around him. During his training, Negi studies his books in Evangeline's resort, while everyone is training. He practices many spells as the book follows. Some spells have failed and some worked as planned. After many hours, He finds something interesting among his books, astrology. He starts to believe that studying what Anya does may help him anytime soon. One spell is directly involved in divinations, constellations and mainly the Polar star. An explosion is the result of the experiment; Negi decides to end his studies after this judgemental event. He then reunites with the others in another rigorous training session with the girls.

Night breaks over the academy and everyone at the Dormitories prepares for tomorrow; soon one by one lights begin to flicker off. At bleak hours of the night all is dark, except one room. In this one room Asuna is still awake, surprisingly studying diligently. Konoka Konoe lifts her head rubbing her eyes,

"Asuna-san…" Konoka stutters "You should go to sleep, you're gonna get sick."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" She reassures her

Negi is found in his bed, he wakes to senses that he has found unknown.

"Did anyone feel that?" Negi asks as he turns over, raising his head,

"No…" Both answer at the simultaneously,

"Negi, you are to uptight y'know that? You should go back to bed." Asuna commands

"Alright then, oyasumi nasai Asuna-san, Konoka-san." As he adjust himself.

The night lasts as Asuna stays up, Negi cannot sleep feeling something faint. He ignores it and attempts to fall asleep. She soon grows tired after a few hours; she yawns loudly then turns out the light then climbs to her bunk. Negi's eyes flash open after the lights turn off; he sits up then looks towards Chamo, snuggled up and snoring loudly. He assumes all is well then once again lays back on his futon.

Negi's intuition is restless no matter what; he grows tired of these urges, he climbs out and looks to the window. Anticipating seeing something suspicious, he sees only darkness. He gathers his thoughts together thinking that Asuna raises a point. He is satisfied with the idea so he simply goes back to bed anxious and very tired.

The next day, most of 3-A wake up and head out towards school. Except for Negi's dorm; quiet as a mouse. Negi is first to wake, rises and shakes off his sleep. Preparing for class, He looks out the window once more, he only sees students heading out and conversing. Quickly, Negi gathers his materials and prepares for the day; he collects his books, paperwork and his staff then heads out. He stops a second to recall his senses from last night. He stands stiff as a statue as if an epiphany had struck him. Negi snaps out of his trance then heads for school.

"I got to stop thinking obout this I'm getting worked up for nothing." He thinks to himself.

Nearing the stairs of the school, he catches up with Takahata, Minnamoto, and Konoemon.

"Hey Negi, did you notice anything last night?" Takahata asks him,

"I did, but I tried to disregard it." He answers,

"hmm… interesting, so did I." he continues,

"Well, lets keep our guards up until we know what were going up against." Konoemon advises as they pass through the doors. Negi senses the same feeling but stronger, but continues forward to catch up with the rest. With this, minutes pass and the school bell rings proud.

Back at the dormitories, Asuna and Konoka are still drowned in their slumber; their clock doesn't faze their rest, let alone being muffled by a pillow. Outside the door to their room Setsuna knocks on the door in a loud restless manner,

"Oji-sama! Wake up! Class is about to begin!"

Konoka nudges to wake up to the bangs on the door,

"S-set-chan?"

With a stretch and a yawn, she jumps out of her bed then looks to her clock. Konoka wakes abruptly in a complete surprise. She rushes to get her things together then quickly climbs to Asuna's bunk shaking her arm in attempt to wake her,

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san! Wake up! We're late for school! Hurry up!" She continues to shake her arm

Half-dazed, Asuna eyes open slowly and lifts her head up,

"What… is it…?" she speaks,

"We're late for school!" Konoka reiterates,

"What!?"

Asuna jumps out and struggles to get ready,

"Why didn't you wake me earlier!?" blaming Konoka,

"Sorry! I didn't know!" as she slides on her roller blades.

Setsuna grows slightly impatient then reaches to tap the door; the door suddenly swings open with the two running out. Setsuna stands while looking awkwardly to the two. She gathers composure, closes their door then runs after them.

In 3-A mainly all the girls are conversing one another continuously. Nodoka and Yue reading their books, the Narutaki twins pulling out an invisible wire as a prank, and Ling-shen and Satsuki offering hot steaming meat buns to other students. Evangeline and Chachamaru remain quiet as usual, and Mana looks out in a glare to the entire classroom as her intuition leads her senses. Evangeline quickly looks out to the door in a reaction, noticing that the door has opened slightly.

"Chachamaru, did you see that?" She asks her,

"No master." She responds emotionless.

Evangeline, unsure of environment, remains vigilant.

Minutes pass, and the door flies open with the three running in holding onto anything for support, panting.

"Thank god! I was almost late for a sec!" Asuna exclaims,

"Asuna-san, you shouldn't stay up late just to study" Konoka speaks

"That was too close…" Setsuna speaks in a serious tone.

Ayaka, overhearing their conversation, faces the three. Her main focus of vision is set on Asuna. She stands tall,

"Asuna-san, that is very irresponsible for you to stay up late just to catch up with the rest us," Ayaka exclaims loudly with authority, "You could have disturbed Negi-sensei peaceful slumber!"

"Iincho-san, shut up for once in your life!" Asuna responds harshly,

"What did you say!?"

Tension rises as the class places all attention to the argument. Students begin to whisper and speak knowing what will happen soon.

"Uh-oh, they're at it again, huh Set-chan?" as Konoka regains her composure,

"I suppose so, should I intervene Oji-sama?" Setsuna suggests as she unsheathes her blade

"Come on Set-chan call me Konoka like you used to!" she pleads

"Gomen nasai, Oji-sama but I cannot, it would be disrespectful of me." She states

Asuna and Ayaka continue to argue back and forth, insults and threats are thrown at one another. The class is at an uproar, sound of cheers or otherwise fills the air.

Noise is abundant until the door opens slowly. All attention turn to the door as Negi walks across the front towards the podium. Setting his books down, Nodoka eagerly stands then shouts,

"Kiritsu!"

The entire class follow the directed order standing still waiting for the next command,

"Rei!"

Bowing forwards, the class shouts,

"Ohayo gozaimasu Negi-sensei!"

Nodoka then shouts the next command,

"Tyakuseki!"

The class casually sits down as Negi prepares his lesson for the day.

Negi begins his lesson by continuing working on old English from Shakespeare's works. Minutes pass and Negi decides to switch topics. Reaching back to the podium he notices that his book is missing.

"Uh-oh, it seems that I forgot my book." he states.

A quick reaction strikes Ayaka, she quickly speaks,

"Negi-sensei, here you can borrow my book." Ayaka persuading him,

"Oh, why thank you Iincho-san" As Negi takes up the book.

In the back Asuna sneers at the two speaking to herself,

"Kiss up…"

The lesson continues as planned and Negi has a faint feeling while reading paragraphs aloud. He is unsure, diligent about his surroundings fearing the worst might happen. Looking towards the podium, he finds his book as if it was never moved. Negi abruptly stops,

"That's awkward…" Negi thinks aloud,

"What is?" Ayaka speaks with concern,

"I found my book right here" As he reveals the book.

The initial reaction of the class was small snickers and giggles.

"Negi's losing it" Sakurako speaking under her breath.

Uncaring for the behavior of the class, Ayaka tries to ease Negi,

"At least you found your book, right Negi-sensei?" she asks,

"I guess so,"

Negi is convinced that something is interrupting the class; he remains vigilant as he continues teaching. Keeping his guard up, he walks towards the podium prepared to continue, unaware of the invisible wire that was set for him. Fumika pulls the wire tight and holds on, Fuuka looks forward monitoring their success,

"Sucker…" she mutters to her self with a wide grin.

Negi falls forward and knocks the podium over. Papers and books scatter as the class giggles then rise to assist him. Nearing him, the class spots a strange object. Negi picks himself up while rubbing a huge bump on his forehead,

"Ow… I'm okay, it's not serious." He tries to reassure them.

The crowd does not face attention to Negi, but the strange object that was under the podium.

"What's wrong?" he asks,

Yue responds with a pointed finger, looking back Negi sees the little creature facing towards their direction. Negi's accusations were correct, he knew something was wrong. Unknown to the creature Negi can only manage to say,

"Wh-Who are you?"

**That is the end of Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you like this story as much as I did then check out the other half of the story called Mahou Sensei Kaabii.**

**Next Chapter- Chapter 2: Encounter the Strange**

**Please Review!**


End file.
